


Coming, But Not To The Meeting

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Grantaire is wildly inappropriate, Humor, M/M, Marius is awkward as hell, Poor Marius, This is pure crack jfc, crackfic, probs ooc, this was the first les miserables fic i wrote jfc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras don't show up for the weekly meeting, and Marius goes to investigate what's going on. He ends up walking in on them and choosing the wrong choice of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marius and the rest were at the café, waiting for two more people to show up. Grantaire and Enjolras. They were always the first, and it was odd for them to be late at any time. It either meant they were still sleeping (which was rare for Enjolras, but not for Grantaire), or something was very wrong. After a half an hour of waiting and sitting around, sipping at alcohol (though Marius didn't drink too much, he declined the drinks for now) they knew that something was up, something was happening that wasn't right.

"I'm going to go look for them. I'll be right back," Marius stood up, making his way out of the front of the café and down the street. First he would check where he normally saw Enjolras. He made his way their quickly, walking swiftly through the crowds of the street till he got to his destination, and placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. It was open, surprisingly. He thought Enjolras would be the one to lock up securely.

He made his way up the stairs, hearing feint, muffled noises—though he couldn't make out what they were. They sounded like noises of pain. Having this in mind, he rushed up the stairs faster, standing at the top of the stairs and listened carefully to see which door it was behind.

Marius went up to the first door, pressing his ear against it. Not this one. The second door. Nope. The third door—this was it. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned, opening the door. It swung open and he spoke instantly.

"Enjolras, you're late for the meet—" He froze at the sight of Grantaire sitting on a bed, Enjolras on his lap and they were kissing each other feverishly; moans and gasps coming from both of them (though mostly Enjolras). Grantaire was trailing kisses and bites along Enjolras' collarbones and neck; Enjolras' shirt unbuttoned and hanging open. Marius was sure that his trousers were undone also, because his hips bucked occasionally—Marius didn't even want to think why he was doing that, but he didn't see Grantaire's other hand in sight.

A gasp came from Grantaire as he noticed Marius standing in the doorway.

"I—I guess you two aren't coming tonight! Well, you are—but not to the meeting- I'm going to leave now." He spoke all in one breath as he ran out and slammed the door behind him. He didn't hesitate to run out of the front door and push his way through the crowded streets; not caring about the people who he ran into and cursed at him, yelling a quick "I'm sorry!" as he passed. He kept going until he jogged into the café, out of breath.

"Where's Enjolras and Grantaire? We need them here!" Courfeyrac sounded very irritated, he just wanted to get on with the meeting already; they had much to discuss.

"They're coming—not at the meeting—They're—I—I'm going to go home now!" Marius didn't wait for their reply as he turned on his heel and ran out of the café, making his way to his apartment and opening the front door; running inside. When he got to the top of the stairs, he slid down the wall and started sobbing.

Eponine heard the crying, and instantly was concerned. She raced out of her room and kneeled down by Marius, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Marius, Marius, are you okay?" She spoke quickly, her eyebrows furrowed nervously.

"I—I just—don't talk to me," Marius didn't take his head out of his hands, still covering his face. She frowned and muttered "Alright…" Obviously hurt as she went back to what she was doing.

The next day, Enjolras felt bad for Marius walking in on them like that AND missing the meeting. They wanted to apologize to him, so they made their way up to him when they saw him in the street near his apartment.

"Hey, Marius," Enjolras spoke up once they were near him. Marius froze and looked up, pink dusting his features.

"H—Hey," Marius forced a smile, feeling awkward around the pair.

"Sorry about what happened yesterd—" He didn't have time to finish before Marius scurried inside his house and slammed the door, going into his room and building a barricade over the door with his bed and his desk. They followed him upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Marius, we just want to talk to you!" Grantaire yelled, knocking on the door.

"Please don't talk to me," Marius sat on the bed behind the door, blushing from ear to ear and hugging his knees to his chest. The pair just sighed and made their way out of Marius' apartment. They would deal with this some other time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine makes Enjolras and Marius have a little talk- by locking them in a room together until they sort things out like little kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Enjolras is very out of character. This was my first fic for Les Miserables EVER, and I didn't know Enjolras and Grantaire that well then.

Marius didn't show up to the next meeting. Of course, Courfeyrac was livid since Enjolras and Grantaire didn't show up the last time and Marius ran out flustered.

"Enjolras, go find Marius," He demanded, Enjolras giving him a sideways look, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

` "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Go." Courfeyrac pointed to the door, and Enjolras had no other option then to walk out of the café and make his way to Marius' place. He most likely made another barricade in front of his door, keeping himself in his room so no one could bother him. 'Damn, the barricade thing was my idea,' He thought to himself as he opened the front door to Marius' apartment and made his way up the stairs, going right to his room door.

"Marius," Enjolras' voice was stern," Open the door." He was taking no shit today from the other male. None.

"Don't talk to me. Go away," Marius spoke, voice muffled from behind the door.

"Did you build a barricade again?"

"Maybe...just get out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD." Eponine's voice came from the other room, screaming in frustration. Eponine comes storming into the hallway. "I SWEAR TO GOD. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." Enjolras just steps aside. Eponine forces open the door just enough to push Enjolras in and slams the door, holding it so he can't get out. "AND YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT UNTIL YOU HAVE A NICE, LONG TALK."

"GODDAMMIT." Came Enjolras' muffled voice from behind the door.

"So." Enjolras sits in front of Marius, who's still sitting on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest, hugging them. Nothing from Marius, he just looks off tot he side, blushing from ear to ear. "This isn't going to work if you don't talk. She's not going to let us out of here until we talk to each other. Do you want to die in here? How are they going to explain our deaths? 'Eponine locked them in a room and they refused to talk to each other and they starved to death.' Is that how you want to be remembered?"

Marius narrows his eyes and glares at Enjolras.

"Why," Marius whispered, averting his gaze from Enjolras once more.

"Why what?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

"Just...why."

"Well, when two people love each other very much, and they want to-"

"STOP." Marius screamed, eyes widening.

"IT'S HAPPENED 3 TIMES ALREADY. THREE TIMES, ENJOLRAS." Marius is staring at the wall, not wanting to look at the other male right now. "I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU TOW THE SAME WAY AGAIN. I JUST- GOD. I. I JUST."

Enjolras goes to speak but Marius cuts him off.

"IF YOU TEASE ME ABOUT THIS, I WILL BREAK SOMETHING."

"You l—"

"AH AH. DON'T SPEAK." Marius held his hand out to signal stop talking.

"Mar—"

"QUIET."

"I—"

"WHAT DID I SAY."

"Did you like what you s—"

"I—STOP RIGHT THERE. NO MORE WORDS. JUST STOP. PLEASE. CEASE." Marius screamed, actually scrambling off the bed to cover Enjolras' mouth with his hands, glaring daggers at him.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, and Marius could swear that the little shit was grinning under his hands.

"If you lick my hand like a child or bite me I will…I will…I don't know, just don't do it."

Enjolras laughed.

"I'll kill you."

"ARE YOU GETTING ANYTHING DONE IN THERE. ANYTHING." Eponine screamed from outside the door. Silence. "I SWEAR TO GOD. I'LL KEEP YOU IN THERE. JUST TRY ME. ESPECIALLY ENJOLRAS. YOU'RE STAYING UNTIL YOU GET THINGS DONE."

"We're not little children!" Marius talked back to her.

"WELL, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THEM. 'ROCHE IS MORE MATURE THEN YOU TWO."

"GET OUT, WE'LL WORK SOMETHING OUT, JUST LEAVE OH MHY GOD."

Eponine just let out a loud sigh and went to go take a walk. She needed some fresh air.

Marius screamed and practically launched himself back onto the bed, wiping the palm of his hand on his pants. "OH MY GOD YOU LICKED MY HAND IDON'TKNOWWHERETHATTONGUEHASBEENO HMYGODENJOLRASREALLY—" He spoke in one breath, and Enjolras was practically dying laughing.

"I could tell you if you li—"

"STOPOHMYGOD."

"You look like a tomato—" Enjolras wheezed, holding his stomach. "You freak out so easily!"

"STOP LAUGHING. THIS ISN'T FUNNY. NO SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL ENJOLRAS STOP."

This only made the blonde laugh harder. "I don't care if we're getting anything done, you're hilarious, Marius."

"Killmenowgodstrikemedownwher eIam—" Marius muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Marius, did you know that Grantaire has a nice—"

"STOP. GO NO FURTHER." Marius felt like he was going to pass out. He was pretty sure all of his blood was going straight to his cheeks.

"He's also really good with his han—"

"I'LL JUMP OUT THE WINDOW. JUST TRY ME."

"He's really good at giving b—"

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSOTPSTOP . OH MY GOD ENJOLRAS I WILL PAY YOU TO STOP TALKING." Marius was literally screaming at this point to drown out Enjolras' inappropriate statements.

Meanwhile, Grantaire was at the café, drinking as usual. The meeting had started, since it's been about an hour already and there was no sign of Enjolras or Marius. His mind skipped to the worst conclusions.

He knew, though, that he had to stay at the café since the others would be angry they were missing two people already.

He just sighed and drank more of his brandy.

"MARIUS STOP SCREAMING." Enjolras tried to calm the brunette down. "MARIUS PLEASE. MARIUS. MARIUS PONTEMERCY."

"OH MY GOD MARIUS. I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT IF YOU DON'T STOP." And with that Marius went quiet and just stared wide-eyed at Enjolras. "Also, very masculine screaming you have there."

"Shut up."

"We're getting nothing done here. What are we even supposed to be getting done." Marius scowled at the floor like a little kid.

"Well—"

"If you make another sex joke I'll start screaming again." And with that, Enjolras shut up. There was a silence, before Marius spoke up again.

"I'msorryforwalkinginonyouandGr antaire," Marius spoke quickly. "But Jesus Christ, I could hear you from the end of the stairs. You're loud as hell. I'm sure the neighbors could hear you also. Damn. I mean OH MY GOD." He caught himself before he said anything he would regret.

It was Enjolras' turn to blush this time as his gaze averted to the floor. "I—I think we're resolved, here." He muttered. "I think everything is sorted out."

"Eponine please come back already," Marius muttered to himself, feeling a bit awkward as he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves.

"A—At least we got it done. The talking, that is. Talking." Marius was so done at this point. He just wanted to go outside and get fresh air. It's been a long day.


End file.
